Naruto One-Shots
by TheWriterYouWant
Summary: All Naruto One-shots, or two-shots I write will go here.
1. Naruhina Two-shot Part 1

**I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the easiest way to tell I don't own it is because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! Please review; I'm open to comments and criticism (as long as it's constructive)**

_Thoughts- Italics_

**Nine Tails Speaking- Bold**

Naruto Uzumaki, or I should say, Namikaze opened the door to his home, he lived in a mansion dedicated to the Fourth Hokage. He yawned, being the Seventh Hokage was tiring. He was wearing the white robe all Hokages wear; with "Seventh Hokage" printed on the back. Underneath that he wore his normal orange clothes. He walked past the Academy, and waved to Shikamaru, who was about to start teaching. It was a shame; Naruto had wanted Shikamaru to be his secretary. Shikamaru had told the village he was a Namikaze, and had helped win the war against Madara and Obito. It had been three years since that war, two years since Naruto was elected the Seventh Hokage, and one year since the Nine Tails had finally decided to calm down, and like Killer Bee, had formed a mutual alliance inside of Naruto. Naruto walked into the Hokage building, he had finally chosen his secretary to be Sakura. Walking to his desk, he saw Sakura sorting through paperwork, and of course, glaring at him for being late. Naruto quickly jumped behind his desk and started to work.

Two Hours Later

Naruto jumped when he heard it, a fist smashing into the wall, he could already hear Sakura screeching at the person who had given her bad news. Naruto peeked out at Sakura's office. An ANBU Black Op was standing there, fear stricken; Naruto made a noise and the ANBU looked over, Naruto beckoned for him to come inside, and the ANBU jumped inside. Naruto sat behind his desk and looked at the ANBU; his mask had part of a lions face in it, it was in black, this ANBU had a paintbrush on his back, and a short sword, he was more armored than the rest of the ANBU, and the front of his armor had "ANBU Leader" printed on the front. Naruto smiled and spoke, "So Sai, what can I do for you?" Sai, took of his mask and smiled back at Naruto, "Hokage-Sama, I have terrible news." The smile was wiped off of both their faces. Naruto breathed out and said, "What is it Sai?" Sai could hear Sakura shout his name, Sai spoke quickly, itching to leave the vicinity, "While on a mission, Kiba and Akamaru were wounded, they are both being treated at the hospital." Naruto looked up, he told Sai to leave, Sai promptly poofed out of the room like a shadow clone being hit. Naruto walked past Sakura's office, Sakura followed him. They would be heading to Kiba's room. As they reached the hospital, Naruto noticed Hinata, and Shino were also injured but were standing outside waiting. As Naruto walked by, Shino walked alongside him, as did Hinata with Sakura. Naruto and Shino whispered so no one would hear their conversation, "Shino..." Shino whispered back, "Yes, Naruto?" Naruto kept his voice down despite Shino speaking at full volume, "How did it go?" Shino's expression turned dark and he whispered back, "Not good, Hinata was heavily wounded, and Kiba was no better off." Naruto looked back, he noticed now Hinata was clutching her side, which looked like it had a sword wound, and was limping. They entered Kiba's room slowly; Kiba was up and lay out propped up on the bed. He noticed Naruto and a huge grin stretched across his face. Naruto smiled back.

"_Everyone's grown so much, Sakura's my secretary; and with Sasuke. Sasuke is in the village; and is a Jonin. Kiba and Shino are still best friends and go on every mission together. Ino and Sai are a couple, Ino is a Jonin, Sai is the head of the ANBU. Kakashi is back in the ANBU. Choji went back to his clan, and is almost the head. Temari and Shikamaru, both Jonins are a couple. TenTen and Lee; teachers at the academy, and a couple." _Naruto thought all of this to himself as he left the hospital room.

His visit to Kiba had given him vital information, but as he was leaving a voice spoke to him, **"Kid," **Naruto went into his mind and spoke, "What is it Kurama? I'm busy!" Kurama laughed, **"Kid, did you see Hinata? She's got some bad wounds, and wanted to talk to you that whole time. You ignored her so much in there." **Naruto sighed, "Kurama, is she behind us?" Kurama smiled and said, **"She's about to tap you on the shoulder kid. Good luck."** Naruto had some feelings over the years building up for Hinata. He didn't want to say anything out of fear for rejection; but the feelings were pretty strong now that Hinata could hold her own, and never fainted. He felt the tap on his shoulder and turned. There she was, her eyes fixed on him, she started to say something about the mission, but Naruto couldn't hear it. He was too busy staring at her. Suddenly she coughed up blood and began to fall, she had lost consciousness. Naruto grabbed her, and using the Fourths teleportation jutsu, got her into a hospital room. Naruto walked back to the Hokage tower and sat at his desk to finish the work.

Four Hours Later

Naruto was done. The work was finished; he had a feeling of accomplishment. He walked back to the Namikaze Manor. He was so lonely in that big house. He decided, tomorrow he would approach Hinata.

**Thanks For Reading! I hoped you liked my first fanfic ever! Please leave some reviews on how to make it better! **


	2. Naruhina Two-shot Part 2

**I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the easiest way to tell I don't own it is because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! Please review; I'm open to comments and criticism (as long as it's constructive)**

_Thoughts- Italics_

**Nine Tails Speaking- Bold**

Naruto woke up; he rubbed his eyes and got dressed. Today underneath the Hokage robes he wore a black t-shirt with the red spiral, and he put on black sweatpants, it looked surprisingly good with the Hokage robes, he tied his forehead protector to his forehead and was ready. He brushed his teeth, made sure his breath smelled good, and had some instant ramen for breakfast. When he finished breakfast, he cleaned the house, and as he was getting his keys and going to head out the door, there was a knock. Naruto sighed and opened it; of course it was Sakura. He muttered a, "Hello Sakura-chan." And Sakura said, "You said I could take today off Naruto. I left you your work and mine." Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke cut in, "Hey moron, you brought this on yourself." The two lovers quickly ran from the house before Naruto could respond. Naruto used the teleportation jutsu to poof into his office. He had set up the Fourth Hokages special kunai's all over the city; he had one at the academy, one at each gate in case of an attack, one in his Hokage robe pocket, and one at his desk. He sat down in his chair and got to work. He sent Genin teams on missions, authorized various ANBU missions, gave Kiba and Akamaru two extra weeks off once they recovered, but was shocked at the last two pieces of paper; one was an invitation to the Kazekage Gaara's home for next weekend. The other was another note from him saying that Temari would be in town to host the Chunin Exams. He wrote Gaara back he would love to come, and that he would be bringing a friend. And that Temari would be welcomed back to Konoha warmly.

Three Hours Later

Naruto finished working, he was tired, and hungry, but needed to see Hinata. Walking out of the Hokage building, he was greeted by many citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Some of them shouted, "Hey Naruto!" Or, "Hello Hokage-sama." Or even, "keep up the good work Naruto-Sama." Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face. As he walked closer to the Hyuuga Compound he saw Hanabi pouting outside of it, but when she saw Naruto approaching, she perked up and ran to him, "Hokage-sama!" She said brightly. Naruto laughed and told Hanabi, "You don't have to call me that, its just Naruto, or even Naruto-Sama." Hanabi laughed with him, but then her face turned serious, "Are you here for Hinata?" Naruto nodded and grinned. Hanabi also grinned and said, I'll get her. Naruto was lead to a bench and sat on it. He was amazed.

"_One day in the hospital and she's already recuperated? That's insane, its faster than I heal..."_** The Kyuubi, being bored, decided to speak up, "Kid, she likes you, and she's persevered and become a good ninja. So lets try not to screw this up?" **Naruto was annoyed, and decided to ignore the Kyuubi. **The Kyuubi took notice, and decided to keep talking, "She's probably freaking out at the mention of you being here to talk to her." **Naruto continued to ignore the Kyuubi.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"He wants to what?" Hinata almost screamed at Hanabi, who was looking at her triumphantly. Hanabi responded by repeating the sentence, "Hokage-sama is here to ask you out." Hinata stared at her sister, her jaw dropped and her faced turned red. She was in utter shock, she barely recovered from said shock, and only managed to breath, "Hanabi please leave I need to get ready." Hanabi smiled a Naruto-esque grin and left the room. Hinata clambered through her wardrobe, looking for something, no, anything to wear. She finally decided on a lavender t-shirt, and black pants. She wore her forehead protector around her neck. She straightened her hair, and looked in a mirror. _"Perfect"_ she thought to herself. She could hear Naruto telling Hanabi it was, "An urgent manner." And he "Absolutely had to speak with Hinata." She smiled and descended the stairs and walked into the courtyard. Naruto looked up at her, and like Hinata; was speechless. Hinata spoke, in a voice filled with confidence, "You needed to see me Naruto-kun?" Naruto barely nodded. Hinata waved off Hanabi and sat next to Naruto. Naruto just grabbed Hinata's hand and said it, "Hinata...I like you will you please go out with me?" He sped through the sentence, and Hinata just sat there staring at him.

"_She doesn't like me...Damn, I thought we would be a great couple."_

"**Kid you're dumber than I thought, LOOK AT HER. She's completely in love with you."**

"_Shut up Kyuubi."_

"**Kiss her, see what happens."**

Naruto did as the Nine-Tailed Fox told him. He kissed her. It was a tentative peck on the lips, but enough to get a response from her. She turned red, and then hugged him. Naruto hugged back, and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Naruto tried to calm her down, "So, how long?" Hinata looked up, he knew that she had liked him for a while, but not the exact amount of time, "Since the A-A-academy." Naruto smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. He grabbed her hand and stood up, "Come on Hinata, lets go." Hinata responded with her telltale stutter, "W-W-where?" Naruto pulled her by the hand out of the compound and all the way to his number one favorite Ramen place, Ichiraku Ramen! Hinata smiled, she was finally with him. Naruto and Hinata ordered, ate, and Naruto paid. They walked out together, Narutos right arm slung around her shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "We're being followed." Hinata tensed up and looked at him, he turned to her as well. He mouthed, "Ino." And Hinata couldn't contain her grin; Ino was so nosy sometimes. Naruto kissed her again, this time for longer, and Hinata kissed back. Naruto walked her home, only to be confronted by her father, Hiashi. Hiashi asked them what they were doing and Naruto responded with, "I love your daughter, deal with it." And followed it with a grin, that Hiashi returned. Naruto looked at him, and he simply said, "I'm fine with it, Hokage-Sama." Naruto bid Hinata farewell, and went to leave. He was stopped by her; her hand latched onto his, she kissed him and he whispered, "next weekend, want to go to Suna with me?" Hinata made an excited noise and jumped up and down she said, "yes! I would love to!" Naruto said, "See you then!" And walked back to his house. It was late, so he went right to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two! I need help with ideas for the next one, so don't hesitate to message me!**


	3. InoSai One-Shot

**I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the easiest way to tell I don't own it is because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! Please review; I'm open to comments and criticism (as long as it's constructive)**

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

A/N this chapter is mostly Sai and Ino.

4 months later

The Seventh Hokage sat at his desk, fast asleep; a small puddle of drool forming on his desk. Sakura was calmly doing work in her office, apparently she had, "not wanted to be disturbed all day." Naruto may have been asleep, but that doesn't mean people hadn't come in and out of his office. Hinata had come in and had brought him some lunch. He had promptly eaten it and fell asleep again. They had been dating for 4 months, and they had enjoyed every minute of being together. Lee and TenTen, being in their mid twenties had married and moved in together. Sakura and Sasuke were engaged; Ino and Sai were still just dating, no other factors involved. Shikamaru and Temari had been married for one year now, they were expecting soon. Naruto gave a small snore. He had done something unthinkable in these past 4 months. He had found a way so that even Hinata could speak with the Kyuubi. He was suddenly shaken awake by a terrified ANBU. Naruto woke up, rubbed his eyes and said, "Hey...Watcha need?" The ANBU tried to act calm, but basically yelled, "Sai has returned with his team, they did not fair well." Naruto jumped out the door, leaving the ANBU to stand there in his office, he ran to the front gate of Konoha, there were Sai and his team. Battered and beaten, Sai had his mask on the back of his head, and a steady stream of blood trickled from his mouth, he had a stab wound, and his armor was basically broken. The rest of the team was in a similar state. The ANBU that had been in Naruto's office whispered to him before poofing away, "The mission failed, the missing nin's wouldn't go down without a fight. Sai was forced to kill them." Naruto nodded and started to walk towards Sai; only to be pushed out of the way by a red-faced, tear streaked, still crying, "SAI" screaming, babbling Ino. The only thing out of place with Ino was the fact that she had a small drawn black bird on her shoulder. Naruto saw it whisper to her, he caught the message it was from Sai, set to repeat infinitely until she destroyed the bird. Saying "I love you Ino." She ran to Sai and began to heal him. Sai coughed up more blood, and Ino grabbed him, Sai blacked out as Ino pulled him closer to her.

**In The Hospital**

Sai opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the Hokage, Naruto. Then he saw Ino, sitting there crying and barely being able to utter, "Please wake up Sai, p-p-p-please." She would stutter in between sobs. He saw Naruto had his arm around Hinata, and that Sakura was hugging Ino. He looked over to his left, directly there was Lee, Kakashi, his ANBU team, and the rest of the original rookies. At his right was something that shocked him; he was directly facing Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. He would later find out she had healed him. He groaned and sat up, only to be tackled by Ino. She latched on to him and refused to let go. The rest of the people in the room filed out slowly. Ino remained there; she had jumped into his bed and was above the blanket. She was stuck to him, she had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head was pushed into Sai's chest, she was still crying. Sai ran a hand through her hair, he lifted her head up and wiped every last tear from her eyes. He then let her snuggle up a little closer to him. Before kissing her, he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Ino; as long as you're here waiting for me, I can't die." He then kissed her. When they separated Ino got out of the bed, opened the door, and told everyone to leave or face her wrath. They left, and Ino closed the door and jumped back into the bed. Sai held her close to him as she cried more. Finally, when Ino was done crying, she drifted off to sleep. Sai looked down at her, and slipped something on her finger, as well as his own. He then drew a messenger bird, and flew it to Ino's room at her home. The bird, upon Ino's return to the room, would produce eight Sai clones, they would move her stuff into his large house; and escort her to it. Sai sat back and slowly drifted off, Ino still in his arms.


	4. ShikaTema One-Shot

**I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, the easiest way to tell I don't own it is because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! Please review; I'm open to comments and criticism (as long as it's constructive)**

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

A/N this is the ShikaTem chapter. My next chapters will put the other couples where I need them, and then the rest of the fanfic will be NaruHina.

During the whole Sai and Ino ordeal

"Shikamaru!" could be heard throughout the whole house, Temari's mood swings were, well, in full swing, and she was VERY angry.

"How troublesome." Was heard from upstairs, which only further infuriated the lazy ninja's wife.

"Shikamaru I swear if you don't come down here I'll use my fan to blow this whole house away." Right on queue Shikamaru ran to his wife and caught her in a hug, which happened to change her mood. She sighed and sat back down on the couch. Shikamaru noticed the sigh and said, "What's wrong Temari?" She looked at him; a sad look crossed her face.

She said, "I don't know Shika" she loved using that nickname he hated, "I just hate hormones."

Shikamaru kissed her forehead, "Hey, no matter how mad, sad, happy, or crazy you get I love you."

Temari cuddled up to him on the couch, it was late, and she was suddenly feeling very tired. Shikamaru barely heard her whisper, "Shika-kun..." He now shifted his body to accommodate hers; he was laid out on the couch, while she was cuddled up in his lap.

Temari lay back and relaxed; she was so tired, she felt one of his hands run over her stomach, where their child was, and the other grasp one of hers. She moved her other hand over his on her stomach. She imagined having a family with him. She was drifting off to sleep at the same time though, so her thoughts quickly went from her and Shikamaru with two children, to her in Suna becoming the next Kazekage.

Shikamaru watched his wife fall asleep, and slowly got out from under her. He picked her up and brought her up to their bed. He placed her in it and put the blanket over her. He watched as she instinctively turned over and tried to wrap her arms around a Shikamaru that wasn't yet in bed. Shikamaru went through his routine, and carefully got into the bed next to her. He looked over and saw she was cold; he moved over to her and put his arms around her. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short but I really want to get the other couples finished then move to Naruhina! Please help me by reviewing!**


End file.
